fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes Phantasia (Anime)
Heroes Phantasia is a upcoming anime that features characters from verouis anime series from many animation studios as well as some original characters. The series will air in 2012. Characters Bones Darker than Black *Hei *Suou Pavlichenko *Yin *Mao *July *November 11 *Genma Shizume Fullmetal Alchemist *Edward Elric *Alphonse Elric Heroman *Joseph Carter "Joey" Jones *Heroman J.C.Staff Louie the Rune Soldier *Louie *Merrill *Melissa *Genie *Aila Sorcerous Stabber Orphen *Orphen *Cleao Everlasting *Leki *Majic Lin *Volcan *Dortin Slayers *Lina Inverse *Gourry Gabriev *Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune *Zelgadiss Graywords *Zanaffar *Zuuma *Xelloss Production I.G Blood+ *Saya Otonashi *Hagi *David *Karl Fei-Ong *Van Argiano Studio Deen ROD -Read or Die- *Yomiko Readman *Nancy Makuhari *Drake Anderson *Gennai Hiraga *Genjō Sanzō Sunrise Keroro Gunso *Keroro *Dororo *Kururu *Giroro *Tamama *556 (Kogorō) *Lavie *Natsumi Hinata *Momoka Nishizawa *Garuru *Kiruru *Viper *Zoruru Mai-HiME *Mai Tokiha *Mikoto Minagi *Natsuki Kuga *Midori Sugiura *Yukino Kikukawa *Nagi Homura *Shizuru Fujino *Nao Yuuki *Miyu Greer *Alyssa Searrs s-CRY-ed *Kazuma Torisuna *Ryūhō Ryu *Straight Cougar *Asuka Tachibana *Banka Tokonatsu *Chūka Tokonatsu *Shoka Tokonatsu *Kyōji Mujō *Martin Zigmarl Cast Bones Cast *Kiyomi Asai/Cherami Leigh - July *Kiuchi Hidenobu/Jason Liebrecht - Hei *Sawaki Ikuya/Kent Williams - Mao *Hanazawa Kana/Alison Viktorin - Suou Pavlichenko *Inoue Kazuhiko/Troy Baker - November 11 *Mikako Komatsu/Roger Craig Smith - Joseph Carter "Joey" Jones *Rie Kugimiya/Maxey Whitehead - Alphonse Elric *Fukuen Misato/Brina Palencia - Yin *Kenta Miyake/Newton Pittman - Genma Shizume *Romi Park/Vic Mignogna - Edward Elric *Ryōta Takeuchi - Heroman J.C.Staff Cast *Megumi Hayashibara/Lisa Ortiz - Lina Inverse *Mayumi Iizuka/Shelley Calene-Black - Cleao Everlasting *Kazue Ikura/John Swasey - Volkan *Kikuko Inoue/Shelley Calene-Black - Melissa *Akira Ishida/Michael Sinterniklaas - Xellos *Kōji Ishii/Dan Green - Zanaffar *Tomoko Kawakami/Allison Keith - Merril *Katsuyuki Konishi/Jason Douglas - Louie *Yasunori Matsumoto/Eric Stuart - Gourry Gabriev *Hikaru Midorikawa/Crispin Freeman - Zelgadis Graywords *Omi Minami/Spike Spencer - Majic Lin *Shoutaro Morikubo/David Matranga - Orphen *Hekiru Shiina/Hilary Haag - Dortin *Masami Suzuki/Luci Christian - Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun *Minami Takayama/Christine M. Auten - Genie *Nobuo Tobita/Troy Baker - Zuuma *Akiko Yajima/Jenny Strader - Aila *Konami Yoshida/Suzanne Wilkins - Leki Production I.G Cast *Eri Kitamura/Kari Wahlgren - Saya Otonashi *Katsuyuki Konishi/Crispin Freeman - Hagi *Jurouta Kosugi/Christopher Nissley - David *Nozomu Sasaki/Quinton Flynn - Karl Fei-Ong *Junichi Suwabe/Crispin Freeman - Van Argiano Studio Deen Cast *Masami Iwasaki/Jason Lee - Drake Anderson *Rieko Miura/Kimberly Yates - Yomiko Readman *Michiko Neya/Amanda Winn Lee - Nancy Makuhari *Ryousuke Ohtani/Dean Haglund - Gennai Hraga *Hiroki Takahashi/Chad Fifer - Genjo Sanzo Sunrise Cast *Kiyomi Asai/Maizun Jayoussi - Miyu Greer *Saeko Chiba/Cheryl McMaster - Natsuki Kuga *Sōichiro Hoshi/Steve Blum - Kazuma *Nobuyuki Hiyama/John Swasey - Kogoro *Haruna Ikezawa/Monica Rial - Momoka Nishizawa *Takayuki Inoue/Tony Oliver - Elian *Akira Ishida/Graham Ko - Nagi Homura *Tetsuya Iwanaga/Dave Wittenberg - Asuka Tachibana *Tomoko Kaneda/Leah Clark - Lavie *Takehito Koyasu/Chuck Huber - Kururu *Etsuko Kozakura/Brina Palencia - Tamama *Masayo Kurata/Lara Jill Miller - Scheris Adjani *Takeshi Kusao/J. Michael Tatum - Dororo *Mari Maruta/Julie Ann Taylor - Chuka Tokonatsu *Hikaru Midorikawa/Jason Spisak - Ryūhō Ryu *Yuko Miyamura/Wendy Morrison - Alyssa Searrs *Mai Nakahara/Carol-Anne Day - Mai Tokiha *Jouji Nakata/Christopher Sabat - Giroro *Yuuka Nanri/Marcy Lannan - Nao Yuuki *Mamiko Noto/Morgan Partridge - Yukino Kikukawa *Makiko Ohmoto/Melissa Fahn - Shoka Tokonatsu *Akio Ōtsuka/Steve Blum - Garuru *Chiwa Saitō/Cherami Leigh - Natsumi Hinata *Bin Shimada/Kirk Thornton - Urizane *Ai Shimizu/Caitlynne Medrek - Mikoto Minagi *Naomi Shindou/Melanie Risdon - Shizuru Fujino *Tetsu Shiratori/Michael Lindsay - Kyoji Mujo *Yuuji Takada/Jamieson Price - Martin Zignard *Yukari Tamura/Mariette Sluyter - Midori Sugiura *Nobuo Tobita/Eric Vale - Viper *Yumi Touma/Barbara Goodson - Banka Tokonatsu *Kyousei Tsukui/Crispin Freeman - Straight Cougar *Kumiko Watanabe/Todd Haberkorn - Keroro *Ogi Yahagi - Kiruru *Kazuki Yao/Roger Craig Smith - Zoruru Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series